You Were Always Ugly
by MayaChevalia
Summary: Tumblr Prompt! Person A is a sniper who always covers person B in combat. One day Person A loses sight of B, panics, and rushes into the chaotic fray.


Red hair flashes across the field of battle, and dances in the scope. Biotic blues and the sound of explosives make her easy to keep track of, but where is she? Had he at some point mistaken the vanguards biotics for Jacks? A shockwave pulses and the horde of approaching Husks fly back.  
Panic, like a hot iron, slithers through Garrus and his plates shift nervously. In all the time he'd known Edan Shepard, he'd had her back, and he was determined to make today no different. Ever since setting foot on Horizon he'd had the scope of his gifted M-98 Widow trained on her. So then how had he lost her?  
Between the Husks, Collectors, and Harbinger she must have moved from the sight of his sniper nest. The only thing his agitated mind could think of was that she was pinned in cover somewhere with Harbinger breathing down her neck like the stalky creep he is.  
Slipping from his perch, he quickly switches to his Avenger, popping the thermal clip as battle trained eyes watch the chaos for strays. Husks amble towards him and he picks them off, ducking in and out of cover to avoid the shots of Collectors, returning fire as often as he receives it.  
"Shepard if I die I'm coming back to haunt you!" Jack screams from across the yard, diving into cover and throwing shockwaves left and right in an attempt to avoid both bullets and Husks.  
Covering Jack, he crashes into her in the middle of a fire fight. He barely has any shield left and curses loudly as he waits for it to regenerate, avoiding Jack's harsh, "Fucking watch it Vakarian!"  
"Shepard!" Garrus all but pleads, shouting over the moaning of Husks and gunfire in their ears.  
The familiar sound of her heavy pistol ricochets off of his surroundings as he dashes in the direction of Jack's pointing finger. Swearing he'd never seen something as beautiful as the redhead dodging in and out of cover and screaming profanities, he thanked every Spirit he knew of while he made his way across the field.  
One minute he was watching the glow of his girlfriend, and the next was a pain almost as blinding as his recruitment on Omega. Hot blood poured down his face, obscuring his vision almost as much as Edan's pinched look as she fretted over him. Her bloodied hands were all he could see, her voice a quiet mumble to his still ringing ears.  
"-rrus! Vakarian you fucking idiot!"  
His eyes focus on her lips and a wet crack signals the death of an enemy. A tattooed hand grips onto the front of his armor and hefts him to a standing point. He comes back to himself at the sight of Harbinger and a few Husks rushing towards his comrades.  
Backs turned, more worried about Garrus than themselves, a glowing orb hurtles toward them unimpeded. Always quick on the draw, the Widow is in his hands, scope to eye, the gun an extension of himself as he lands the killing shots on the last of the horde. A stumbling shove is all it takes on his part before both women are safe and the sound of the static orb is crackling in the space above them.  
Green eyes narrow and Edan has her Scorpion back in hand, shots fire off one after the other and the explosive rounds finish off Harbinger. There's a fire in her gaze as she spits blood next to Garrus and glares. The woman was all of five foot eight inches of rage. Tall by human standards, but adorably short by Turian, and that was all Garrus could think looking up at her from the ground.  
"Vakarian you fucking idiot." She repeats. "You know better! You could've died! Your shields were down weren't they?!" He doesnt ask how she knows.  
Her omni-tool appears for a moment before fingers tenderly start smearing a cool and soothing substance across the abused flesh of his face. Her eyes lose their furious glaze, and soften into worry as he sighs at the numbing properties of medi-gel.  
"I'm not hurting you right?"  
"The only thing hurting right now is my pride. My face was just starting to heal. How bad is it? I don't have a mirror."  
"Hell Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face-paint on there and no one will even notice." Garrus mandibles flutter in what she discovered to be amusement.  
"Why did you do that?" Shepard asks after patching him up enough to stop the bleeding.  
"I believe I've told you before that I've always got your six."


End file.
